Invisible Ties (script)
Chapter 23: Invisible Ties Opening Rubio: ...... Sokara: Are you ready, Marco? Rubio: Sokara, first I have a favor to ask... Sokara: As long as it's not a request to leave you behind. Rubio: It's not...though I did consider it. I can't hurt you if I'm not there in the first place. But...I can't run from Krotos forever. And if I'm going to overcome him, my best chance is with you by my side. Sokara: That's more like it. Rubio: But therein lies the favor... If Krotos somehow does gain control over me... Promise me... Promise me you'll cut me down. Sokara: You can't mean that. You can't ASK that! Rubio: I'll resist him with all that I am. I promise you. But there are other people involved here—too many people to ignore... You have a duty to protect them as well. (Female Avatar Marcella uses a comma instead of an em dash) Sokara: ...You're right. The words burn my tongue, but you're right. But you mustn't let Krotos seize control! Whatever it takes. Whatever the cost! Rubio: I'll try. You know I will. (Scene cut) Sokara: Krotos! Krotos: Sokara... Come to witness the glorious culmination of your failure? How nice. I have the Arcane Emblem, and the Dragon's Gate is set for a feast. I will return Garuga to this world! Sokara: You'll DESTROY the world! Eleanore has seen it! Krotos: Then I pray today's spectacle lives up to her nightmares! The Solar Awakening rite is not only for exalts and Solaris, you know. With it, I'll arouse Garuga! The titan hydra dragon needs only a mortal vessel, which you so kindly brought along... Rubio: ...Oh, gods. He means me. Krotos: You kin quickly, Marco. That's my boy. Rubio: No! Never! I'll die first! Krotos: You carry my ichor—the ichor of the titan hydra dragon. His soul slumbers within you. And now the time has come to awaken you both! Rubio: ...Wh-what?! I'M Garuga? I'M the titan hydra dragon?! Krotos: The Garugi have worked for generations to create someone like you... A vessel worthy of our master. Simply having Garuga's ichor in your veins is not enough... My father was not worthy, nor was his father before him. Even I was not able to accept Garuga's most sacred gift. But you? You had all the makings. You were perfection! Rubio: N-no... Krotos: If your damnable mother hadn't been seized by weakness and fear... She betrayed us—stole you from your crib, and fled with you in the night! I know naught of your life thereafter; but all that matters is your return. That you are here is PROOF of your purpose! it is why you still draw breath! Sokara: You've proven nothing but your own madness. This can be stopped. YOU can be stopped! Krotos: You may have killed me in some vision of yesterday, but I am stronger this time! With the power of the Dragon's Gate flowing through me, I am unstoppable. Sokara: You're not the only one stronger this time! Right, Marco? ...Marco? Rubio: Nngh... Sokara: Stay with me, Marco! You're not beholden to this fiend! You can fight it! We've all seen how strong you are! We've seen what you're capable of! Don't let him shake your resolve! Rubio: S-Sokara, I... I don't know. Krotos: Enough! This sorry display ill befits the heir to our master's power. And you, Prince—your sad poem sounds lovely, but it will not alter destiny. Rubio: They're more than just words! Krotos: Be still now, my son... Rubio: My life did not begin with you. It began the day Sokara found me in that field. I have been all over this world, and I have helped change it—for the better. I have fought and laughed and bled with my friends, and THAT is what matters! The ties we forged, the bonds we share—they are of a power greater than Garuga. Krotos: A ludicrous idea, as you will know better than anyone soon enough... Rubio: We do agree on one thing: my life so far has all been in preparation for this moment... When I kill you or die trying! Krotos: Heh heh heh. You have your father's courage, but your mother's judgment... Very well, pup. Come! Do your worst! Come at me with all you have! There is no damage I can do your body that the titan hydra dragon cannot repair! Battle Begins Sokara: This is it! Our final battle! You're one of us, Marco, and no "destiny" can change that. Now let's kill this dastard and be done with it! (Player Phase begins) Sokara: So long as the dark barrier stands, no other soul can reach us. You must face your grim fate alone! During Battle Krotos: Come, my Garugi! Smite these intruders! (End of Turn 3) Engaging Krotos With Sokara Krotos: Heh ha, are you so eager to meet your end, little Prince? You WILL die here. Your future is already written. Sokara: I tell you again: I make my own future. And it's one you'll not live to see! With Rubio Krotos: Marco, why insist on these games? You only delay the inevitable. And besides, the alternative? Have you considered what happens should I fall? These followers of Solaris will spurn you now that they've learned what you are. Kill me, and you incur the wrath of the Garugi as well... Would you truly choose to be so utterly alone? Rubio: ...... Krotos: Humans are weak, pathetic creatures... Your "bonds" with them will bind you. You are destined for a greater purpose! The GREATEST purpose! You are to be a GOD! Rubio: ...Not your god—not today. Other Krotos: Destiny is your master, one way or the other! Upon Defeat Krotos: Heh heh... Even this...was meant to be... Movie: Preamble: Fated Clash II Krotos: This isn't over... Damn you BOTH! Sokara: Are you all right? That's the end of him. Thanks to you we carried the day. We can rest easy now. At long last... ...What's wrong? *a Lightning fizzed Keris Dagger stabs Sokara's waist* Hey, hang on— This is not your—your fault... Promise me you'll escape from this place... Please, go... *With last gasp of air, he kneels down to the floor in motionless defeat* (Movie ends) Eleanore: N-no... Father! No! Krotos: With the five Gemstones in hand, my magic knows no bounds. Marco is powerless to resist me. Do you see now, Son? Human bonds are leaves in the wind. They offer you nothing. Eleanore: This can't be happening. We were supposed to change this! Everything I have done is...worthless. ???: The hell it was! Eleanore: Huh? I know that voice... (Hardo enters) Hardo: Don't you put any stock in this destiny hogwash! Let the dead whine about their fate... As long as I draw breath, I choose to keep fighting! That's what life is all about! Eleanore: Ruler Hardo! I-I thought... We all thought you were— Hardo: Worm food, back in Fonaxe? It almost went that way. But I scraped by, thanks to you. Eleanore: I don't understand. Hardo: Once I took a couple hits from Sargon, I knew he was too strong for me. Normally pride would've had me dead before I'd even thought twice about it. But your warning gave me the courage to be a coward, hah ha! I played dead like a big, bald opossum! It wasn't hard. In truth I almost WAS dead. You saved my life, Eleanore. Had you not said anything... I'd have stood my ground against that monster and died on the spot. Eleanore: Oh, Hardo! Krotos: This...does...not...MATTER! If you didn't die there, then you can die HERE! H'ardo:' Hah! You're no Sargon, snake eyes! Not as strong, or even as clever... For example: you STILL haven't realized that you've been tricked. Krotos: What?! Hardo: Marco predicted everything that would happen here. He saw it in a dream. Saw this very fight with you. Krotos: If you think— Hardo: Guess what else was in the dream? The five Gemstones. When Ascald gave my stone to Sokara, Marco saw what fate had in store. He knew Sokara couldn't bring the real Gemstones here to Gudora. That would be like swinging a big, juicy steak right in front of destiny's choppers! Krotos: Gya ha ha! A worthy bluff, Kagian fool, but ridiculous all the same. I've had your merry little band watched since Carrion Isle. Your every move! So I know Marco hasn't touched the stones—he hasn't been near them! Hardo: You watched our party, yes—the members your men knew about; the live ones. But they weren't watching dead men, were they? ...They weren't watching me. Krotos: I... No, that's not— Hardo: Heh, looks like it might be finally starting to sink in... Krotos: That is not possible! These have to be... They must be... Hardo: Why? Because of...DESTINY? PAH ha ha! Marco had your destiny beat days ago, when he came up with this plan. The expression on your face...it makes all those long nights in hiding worth it. Hah! Krotos: Damn you! Damn you to all the hells! None of this matters! Sokara is dead! Your fates are sealed! Garuga will— ...Eh? (Rubio attacks Krotos as Sokara stands up) Krotos: No... Eleanore: Father! You're alive! Sokara: Marco...spared me... He weakened his magic...just before the strike... Rubio: ...... Krotos: GRAAAAAAGH! Damn you all, and your stones! I won't need them to kill you! Sokara: Ready to end this, Marco? Rubio: Let's do it. I'm ready to see what our true future has in store. Sokara: We will. Now. Together. (Barrier shatters, and Krotos warps elsewhere on the map; Hardo and Ascald enter) Hardo: Sokara! Marco! We're yours to command! Ascald: Let's put this dastard down, for good this time! Engaging Krotos Again With Eleanore Eleanore: Die, Krotos! Krotos: Impudent meddler! You have failed to change the future at every turn. What makes you think this time will be different?! Eleanore: Perhaps it won't... But either way, it's no reason to spare your miserable life! Other Krotos: Rrgh... F-fools... Destiny cannot...be...unraveled...! (with any other unit) Krotos: No...nngh! All...wrong... (upon defeat) After Battle Krotos: Why... Why would you squander your birthright... Marco...my son... (Krotos falls over) Sokara: We did it! We did it, Marco! We've altered our destiny! We... We've won. (Shadowy figure warps in, and assumes Rubio's appearance) Rubio: You! ???: You may have altered the course of history, but not its destination. Rubio: What do you mean?! ???: It is still written that Sokara died here at your hands. Or, perhaps to be more precise...mine. Sokara: Who are you, really?! ???: I told you, I'm Marco. The dracoknight/tactician that murdered you and became the titan hydra dragon, Garuga. When this "Lunaria" of yours decided to come back in time...I came with her. Rubio: Another version of me? But how...? ???: *Sigh* I can be so daft sometimes... It's really quite simple. I am you. Our only difference is the decisions we've made... Those vivid dreams you have—those are my memories. We share those memories because we share the same heart...Garuga's heart. Rubio: Th-the headaches... The voices... It was you! ???: Your recollection begins the day I entered this world. I intended for us to unite then, the first moment I found you. But your heart was still too weak to contain Garuga's power... The shock of my attempt wiped your memory clean. Rubio: ...... ???: I knew if Eleanore managed to rewrite history, Garuga would never be resurrected. And I, in turn, would cease to exist. So I had to step in, now and again, to keep my future secured. Like when Krotos was killed in his attempt to assassinate Arcturakos... But that is the past, now. We have our future past to think of. All that remains is for you to become Garuga, as I did. Then you and I will become as one, and we can reclaim my power. Rubio: We are not yet the same? ???: ...You were supposed to choose godhood over your pathetic band of servants. But if you'll not claim the sacrifice laid at the Dragon's Gate... I will claim it in your place! (A dark aura forms around ???) Rubio: What?! ???: Myeh heh ha ha ha! The titan hydra dragon and I are one! And though my journey through time has diminished my power...the life force here shall renew me! (Rubio runs off, ??? glows brightly) Movie: Garuga's Return Sokara: All right. Now what? Eleanore: Garuga. It's all over... After Save Screen (Garuga CG) Eleanore: That's Garuga! That's the demon hydra who destroyed my world. And now he is among us... Demiri: The terrible size of it...gods! For once the legends spoke true. We can't face him, not in a straight battle—he'd kill us all! Sokara: If only we still had the Arcane Emblem, we could ask Solaris for her power. Then at least we'd have a chance. Koshka: But Krotos took the Emblem! Sokara: And it was lost inside the Dragon's Gate... I know. Rubio: What, you mean THIS Arcane Emblem? (The Arcane Emblem appears on screen, and the Gemstones start glowing) Sokara: The Emblem! But how... Rubio: I stole it from you once, remember? The least I could do was steal it back. Sokara: Marco, you old dastard/sly cat. You never cease to amaze! Quickly now! We must complete the Solar Awakening before Garuga catches on! Demiri: It's said the first exalt paid tribute to Solaris at a site on Mount Destiny. Sokara: Do you know where, exactly? Demiri: Yes. There is an altar at the peak of the mountain. If Stormfang would perform the Solar Awakening, it must be done there. Sokara: A small hope is better than no hope at all. Hurry, everyone! >To World Map Category:Chapter Scripts